


Catfish

by thebatcow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meeting for the first time, Online Dating, online!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatcow/pseuds/thebatcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has been talking to a total hottie by the name of Tsukishima Kei online. He's gorgeous and someone Yamaguchi has never expected to ever talk to... Sad thing is... it might be too good to be true at all... is he being catfished?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt.

“He’s got to be fake.” Hinata blurted as he looked at the profile pictures of the mysterious, “Tsukishima Kei” who suddenly a month ago… started chatting every night with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi felt his pride fall short by the sudden comment. He kind of felt it was also way too good to be true. A young, beautiful, educated, rich guy would suddenly talk to Yamaguchi out of the blue. It all seemed too fiction.

“He’s got only twenty friends… ON FACEBOOK!” Hinata added as he listed them.

“Yeah… he says he doesn’t like talking to a lot of people.” Yamaguchi said softly as Hinata scoffed at his comment.

“He only has three photos… Says he goes to our college when CLEARLY if he was we’d notice him, says he’s not talkative but talked to you… and whenever you ask to meet, he says no?!” Noya added to the mix as he came to look at the photos as well.

“… yeah…” Yamaguchi’s heart felt small as the things they were listing built up.

“I don’t want to say it but… he might be catfish.” Asahi commented.

 “… yeah…” Yamaguchi repeated when suddenly his text message alert rang. It was Tsukishima.

_Tsukishima Kei: 7:08 pm: “Hey what you up to?”_

Yamaguchi quickly decided to text back to him, indicating he was doing nothing but before he could send, Tanaka snatched the phone out of his hands.

“We’re going to get down to the bottom of this! It’s not fair and it’s not right that someone is playing you for a fool!” Tanaka said as he quickly pressed the dial button and brought the phone to his ear.

Yamaguchi panicked. He wasn’t ready for confrontation and tried to stop Tanaka when the other stopped him; placing their hands over his mouth to silence him as Tsukishima picked up on the other line.

 _“Hello…”_ Tsukishima’s usual gruffy sexy voice answered.

“Oioioi! I don’t appreciate how you’ve been lying and leading my friend on!” Tanaka yelled as Yamaguchi shook his head.

 _“… Who’s this?”_ Tsukishima asked calmly.

“You don’t need to know who I am punk! But I know you’re nothing but a fake phony! Yamaguchi’s a wonderful guy! He’s nice, funny, and cool!”

_“Yeah… I know…”_

“Tch… You’re pretty good at acting all tough when you’re just a fake! If you don’t have the guts to meet up with him then consider this game ove–”

_“Okay… I’ll meet up with him right now.”  
_

Tsukishima’s answer threw everyone off. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the sudden answer and agreement to finally meet up after a month of trying but now… he was finally agreeing to it.

 _“I’ve got finals, but if you’re going to accuse me of leading him on, I’ll come see him.”_ Tsukishima continued as Tanaka was trying his best to come up with a come back.

“W-What?! Are you going to stand him up or something?! The nerv–”

 _“No… I’ll meet up with him right now. You can come too. Meet me at the western gate. Under the flag poles.”_ Tsukishima quickly hung up the phone and left the others in shock at what was just happening.

“We should go!” Hinata blurted.

“N-No I’m not ready yet! Not like this!” Yamaguchi replied as he tried stopping Hinata from going.

“Well it’s either now or never Yamaguchi… He wants to meet up with you then we’ll go. You can find out the truth.” Hinata answered as everyone else looked at each other left and right.

“Besides… if he is an asshole you’ve got us there to kick his ass.” Noya added as he laughed it off.

Yamaguchi gulped in his nerves and quickly followed.

They arrived at the flagpoles and saw no one was there. Yamaguchi’s heart sank as he realized that it may just be a lie. Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata casually looked around as they searched for the mysterious “Tsukishima” but he was no where in sight.

“… I was right! Punk wouldn’t even come out to meet us.” Tanaka scoffed as he looked out into the darkness beyond the lights.

“… I can’t believe it…” Yamaguchi spoke softly as he felt his heart tear. “…… I’ve been catfished.”

There was nothing more humiliating than the feeling of knowing love was just a game for some people. He fell right for the trap and thought Tsukishima would be the one for him. He was a fool.

“… Sorry I’m late.” A familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

Yamaguchi froze in place. There was without a doubt that, that voice belonged to the one who calls himself, “Tsukishima.” Only this time it wasn’t muffled by technology. It was clear as day and directly behind him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to turn around.

But slowly he did.

The first image to come to him was his long lean limbs. He was incredibly tall and thin; his scent smelled fine as the gentle breeze carried it to him. His eyes trailed upwards to see something he wasn’t expecting.

A beautiful face. A face he had only seen in poorly taken pictures but was now looking at him straight in the eye. His wavy blonde hair was the kind you’d dream of running your hands through. He was real…

He was really who he said he was.

“… You’re not what I expected.” Tsukishima’s words suddenly brought Yamaguchi back to reality.

That’s right… Tsukishima was beyond what he expected; but Yamaguchi was still not in his league. He had freckly skin and messy hair. He dressed average and didn’t have anything to prove his worth besides that they’ve been talking for a while now.

“I-I’m sorry…” Yamaguchi shyly said as Tanaka and the others finally realized he was there.

“You! You’re tha—” Tanaka stopped midway as it became apparent that Tsukishima Kei was in fact who he was saying he was.

“Well… it’s good that you’re being real then… We were just checking!” Noya quickly retorted.

Tsukishima didn’t pay them any mind and turned his attention back to Yamaguchi who had his face down.

“… I wasn’t expecting to meet you like this. Sorry It had to turn out this way.” Tsukishima said.

“I-It’s ok… Sorry I’m not what you expected.” Yamaguchi replied.

“Yeah…” Tsukishima replied as he turned his face away. His face was red at the cheeks and ears. “You’re… much cuter in real life.”

Yamaguchi’s head rose in confusion as those words seeped into his mind. Did Tsukishima just call him cute?

“Wh-Wha–?”

“How about we go out this weekend? Maybe get to know each other more that way?” Tsukishima interrupted.

Yamaguchi blushed as he nodded slightly.

“Yeah… of course.”


End file.
